


Platonically

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: "Platonic", (its very not platonic), Fluff, Happy, M/M, platonic mariage, roman's a sneaky lil shit, thomas is too tired for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: "What if there was such a thing as a platonic date?"





	Platonically

Patton and Logan sat on the couch in the mindspace, watching Steven Universe. Logan had been quick to point out the logical flaws in the show, but after a few episodes, he was as engrossed as Patton.

Patton, meanwhile, was ecstatic that Logan was liking the show. He hadn’t expected the logical trait to be as interested as he was. Patton had to admit, seeing Logan actually showing emotion and enjoying something was cute. Having had a crush on Logan for so long, it almost hurt Paton to see him being so cute and not being able to just kiss him. He had only told Roman, who had encouraged him to simply ask Logan, but Patton was uncharacteristically afraid of the possible outcomes.

Snapping back to reality, Patton noticed the episode that was playing, ‘Alone Together.’ One of his and Thomas’ favorites. He smiled at Connie shyly talking to Steven on the beach.

“That’s cute, they’re on a date,”

Logan muttered, smiling just a bit at the television. Patton spoke without thinking.

“Y’know, wouldn’t it be cool if platonic dates were a thing?”

Seeing Logan’s curious look, he kept talking, backing himself even farther into a corner. 

“Like, you could go out together for pizza, and cuddle, and do whatever, and it’d all be platonic.”

Logan spoke slowly, unusual for him.

“Technically we could do that. Platonic dating. Cuddling, pizza, whatever.”

Patton, excited, terrified, and with a heart beating a million miles a second, grabbed Logan’s hand.

“Let’s go make some pizza, and go on a platonic date!”

About half an hour later, they sat back on the couch, eating the pizza they had made, and now watching Gravity Falls. This was a cartoon that Logan, to the surprise of all the other traits, had loved since the beginning. He had figured out every code and cipher that was onscreen, and had countless theories. Roman still swears that he cried during the finale, though Logan vehemently denies it.

“This is really good pizza Logan!”

Logan nodded in agreement, mouth too full to respond verbally. 

“So, how do you think the platonic date is going?”

Logan was startled for a moment, remembering exactly what was happening. He then responded,

“Well, we’re eating delicious pizza, cuddling on a soft couch, under a warm blanket and watching one of the best TV shows ever. I’d say it’s going pretty well.”

Patton stuffed a huge bite of pizza into his mouth to try and prevent himself from blushing. Then, for the second time that evening, he let his words get ahead of him.

“What if we just got like platonically married?”

Wanting to scream at himself for his own stupidity, Patton buried himself in the blanket. However, Logan didn’t seem too taken aback, he simply chuckled and responded,

“Well, do you have a ring?”

Spotting a slender piece of metal on the ground, Patton bent down and picked up what seemed to be a paperclip. Sitting on one knee in front of the couch, Patton took Logan’s hand, bent the clip around his finger, and said,

“Logan, will you platonically marry me?”

There was an emotion in Logan’s eyes that Patton couldn’t quite decipher, but nonetheless, the logical trait grinned and said yes.

Anxiety and Roman both walked down the stairs at that moment, hungry for a midnight snack. Anxiety was more than a little confused, and Roman’s jaw dropped open. Logan spotted the two before Patton did. He quickly stood up and explained,

“We’re getting platonically married.”

Roman gave a curious look over to Patton, as if they shared a secret that the other two didn’t know. Anxiety just chuckled.

“Honestly I’m not at all surprised.”

Roman shook off his confusion and turned to both Logan and Patton.

“Well, I hope you weren’t planning on having the ceremony without us!”

“Oh, no. I am not being dragged into-“

Roman grabbed Anxiety by the sleeve of his hoodie before he could run away. 

“You’re coming, Sunshine. I think Thomas should see this too.”

And that was how Thomas, who was watching Parks and Rec, was startled by his four traits appearing in the room. Roman happily explained the current situation to the tired Thomas.

“Patton and Logan are getting platonically married, and you’re going to be in charge of the ceremony.”

Thomas was confused for a moment, then shrugged.

“Alright, why not.”

Anxiety rolled his eyes.

“Wow, I’m surprised you didn’t want to be in charge, Princey.”

Roman smiled wide.

“Oh Anxiety, I can't be in charge because we’re the best men!”

Roman went to work, placing everyone in their positions. Patton and Logan stood facing each other holding hands, each growing redder by the second. Thomas stood where a minister would stand, behind the ‘platonic’ couple. He then pushed Anxiety to stand behind Patton, and took his own position behind Logan, who immediately rolled his eyes.

“Why are you my best man? I’d rather have Smiles over there.”

Ignoring the nickname, Anxiety simply added,

“I have a complaint too. Many, actually.”

Sighing, Roman went to switch places with Anxiety. As he did, however, he took the opportunity to whisper something into Anxiety’s ear. As he finished, Anxiety seemed much more excited about his current situation. 

“What are you two kids whispering about?”

“Nothing that you need to be concerned with,”

Roman chirped in a sing-song tone. Thomas began speaking.

“We’re gathered here today for the platonic marriage of Patton and Logan. I have absolutely no idea what is happening, and I’m honestly scared of whatever Roman has planned. At any rate, Logan, do you take Patton in platonic marriage?”

Logan, who had found himself lost in Patton’s excited smile, needed a nudge from Thomas before he responded,

“Oh! Yes, of course. I do.”

“And Patton, do you take Logan in platonic marriage?”

“I absolutely do!”

“You may now…hug the groom, I guess.”

That was Roman and Anxiety’s cue. They pushed Logan and Patton into each other, and their lips smashed together. They both backed away immediately, nervous. Then, Patton shyly grabbed Logan’s hand, and pulled him back in for a second kiss. 

Roman was giddy with excitement, and even Thomas was happy for them (though he was also rather confused as to how two traits could even fall in love). Anxiety just grinned, and muttered,

“Not so platonic anymore.”


End file.
